


Domestic

by thisisthe_daywedie



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beverly Katz Lives, Beverly Katz is the Best, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Children of Characters, Graphic Description, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Intersex Will Graham, Jimmy and Brian are Science husbands, Lots of NSFW, Male Lactation, Married Characters, Mpreg, Murder, Omega Will Graham, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Science Husbands, Will Graham & Beverly Katz Friendship, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthe_daywedie/pseuds/thisisthe_daywedie
Summary: Hannibal Lecter never saw himself as a man to settle down. He always assumed at some point he will have to up and move should the 'Chesapeake Ripper' be caught.Until he lays eyes on Will Graham. An omega who is ripe off suppressants due to a bout of encephalitis.Will never say himself having a family or mate until he is being courted. And courting leads to mating and mating leads to babies.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 136





	1. Cunning Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewritten

Hannibal and Will first met when Dr. Lecter was called in to consult by Jack Crawford. Hannibal was an alpha of high standards. He didn't have a mate. Never close to finding one and for now didn't want one. Sex was sex and he was better off that way. Alana Bloom lead him to Lecter. A physiological profile help for Will. Will was a slight blur until he spoke. "Tasteless." "Do you have trouble with taste?" 

Will Graham. Omega. Taken suppressants most his life until a near death bout of encephalitis. He was a teacher at the FBI Academy. Lived with his dogs and in peace. But the encephalitis made him go off his suppressants. Still off them. Hannibal can smell it. Sweet but dulled. Probably has to get tested before he can go back on. Also a tough little thing. Built like a beta, curse his biology, and able to stand against Crawford. Plus his job and mind made Will one hell of a mate. And Hannibal wanted him. 

Hannibal knew this omega was not raised an omega. Probably had a father that was harsh to him. Will was all fire and fury. He walked out pissed and making the room sour when he accused Hannibal of psychoanalized him. Hannibal thinks of the omega. How to lure him in and claim him. His teeth ached at night. Making Wills body more slim but keeping his fire...he didn't want an omega that was always submissive. Will was his prize. Ripe and ready to claim.

The Minisota Shrike case took an emotional tole on Will. Watching Abigail Hobbs die at her fathers hands. Even as Hannibal tried to help save the girl and as he watched Will shoot Hobbs multiple times it was a raw nerve. Opened. Will looked beautiful in blood. It suited the omega. Even as he panicked and the sour scent filled the Hobbs home. As he had to hold Wills shaking body as Abigail Hobbs was put in a body bag. Jack tells Hannibal to take Will home.

Hannibal drives Will to Wolftrap and stays. He bathed and dressed the omega. Made him a meal even as he lays on his bed in a zombie like state. "Will you must eat..you can go into-" Will bolts to the bathroom and hunched over the toilet. He vomits his guts out and cried. Hannibal rubs his back with a water bottle on standby. Will was panting after some dry heaves. "I-I'm sorry..im sorry.." Hannibal shushed him and used a washrag to clean Wills face and nose. "It's the hormones. Abigail Hobbs-" Will groaned. "Dont say her name...please.."

Hannibal rubs Wills back. "You are mourning Her?" Will leans on Hannibal and mutters. "She was so young. Her scent was heavy and so..full of fear and..it got sweet before the iron came.." he managed before Hannibal pressed the water bottle to his lips. Will drinks it like a dying man.

Unknowing Hannibal that bottle of water laced with extra hormones and a heat starter. Tasteless and easy. Will drank it all up. Hannibal got Will to eat and then it was a waiting game. Right before Hannibal was suppose to leave Will whimpered as slick poured from his sex. "S-Shit.." Hannibal turns and his eyes go alpha red. Will feel on his bed and whined. "I-I-" Hannibal drops his bag and coat and goes to Will. Kissing him in a fiery passion. As Will cried and clung to Lecter. The alphas hands soothing a burn

H-Hannibal...please.." he leans up to Hannibal's ear and moaned. "Give me a pup.. im empty.." Hannibal growled and his biology took over. His nostrils flair. There's a young, ripe omega in front of him and ready to take Hannibal's knot and load.

Hannibal strips himself and Will of clothes before leaning down and opening the omegas legs. Will was smooth and red. Oh the poor things heat must be awful. Will's hips buck up and he moaned. Hands grabbing Hannibals hair and begging for his mouth and cock. Where an alphas testicle are a male omega had their cunt. And a cock that was an oversized clit but Will was a good 4 inches. Hannibal growled and eats out Wills cunt with a moan.

Will's heat hit him like a train thanks to Dr. Lecter but before...he knew this heat would come unpredicted. He was fresh off suppressants due to the medicine for his almost gone encephalitis. But Hannibal...he felt like a warm shock blanket. Welcoming but unwanted. 

But Will accepted the alphas warmth and scent. It soothed an itch and sated a need in him. A need to breed. Be filled with warm alpha come and carry a baby. So he didn't retaliate when he begged Hannibal for a baby. "H-Hannibal...please.." he leans up to Hannibal's ear and moaned. "Give me a pup.. im empty.."

Will moaned as Hannibal eats him out. Opens him up with fingers and his mouth. "F-Fuck baby! Just like that!~" Will cried out. He gasped and grips Hannibals hair tightly. "Shitshitshit wait- i-i-" Hannibal grinned. "What is it my love?~" Will whined. "I-I feel like I'm gonna pee-fuck!!" Will screamed and his face goes redder as he squirts in Hannibal's mouth. The alpha drinks up the omegas orgasm as the poor thing grinds his mouth on the alpha.

Hannibal moaned as he held Wills public bone down. He pulled away and looks over Will. Will's cunt was red and twitching. Poor things chest,shoulders, and face was pink or red tinted. Will moaned and rubs his clit. Overtaken by heat and pleasure. "Good boy..just like that.." Hannibal growled as Wills bares his throat.

Will watched with hooded eyes as Hannibal gets his cock slicked up with Wills slick. Will felt heavy and flushed. The sudden intrusion of Hannibals cock was not painful but not pleasurable at first. Will cried and threw his head back. Throat exposed as Hannibals cock sinks in. 

Teeth met skin as Hannibal bites Will. The taste of Wills scent glad was like bourbon on a hot summer day on ice. Cherries frozen in lemonade and slick made Hannibal moan. He licks the mate bond clean as Will grabbed his neck and bites the alpha.

Hannibal moaned as Will bonds with him. It was a bliss. The heat sex and touches and talking. Will knew in the end..this was both of their designs. To bond and mate. To bare children and love and make the worlds burn.

Four days pass and Will wakes to the smell of meat and eggs cooking. He was in some boxers and the house was warm. Will felt sticky and smelled of old slick and cum. He got up and goes to find Hannibal making breakfast in briefs. He too smelled. The bond mark on his neck makes Will feel for his own. Fuck. "Breakfast is almost ready.." Hannibal said and hands Will a coffee mug.

Will takes it silently and sat on the counter. He sits the coffee and hummed. Making his raw throat feel better. Will looks in the black coffee and spoke. "So are we going to talk about this?" Hannibal doesn't look up from his cooking. "About what Will?" Will held back a growl. "The fact we fucked while I was in heat. And now we both are bonded.." Hannibal turns off the heat and sets up two plates. "There isn't much to speak of. If you don't wish for it we can go to a clinic and-" "Dont...fucking do that." Will said sharply. He pulls Hannibal over and makes him stand between his legs.

He rests Hannibals hands on his lower stomach. "Do you like me for...me?" Will asked not looking at The Alpha. Hannibal sighed and feels Wills stomach. "Yes. I've been quiet fond of you Will. Since we first met in Jack Crawfords office. And I am serious. If this is too fast I will gladly pay for the bonds to be removed.." Will looks at the alphas hands. "No...lets stick with it. Lets just let it...happen I guess. If I get pregnant, I get pregnant. I want this. I..I want you." Will held Hannibal's face.

Hannibal kisses Wills palms and smiled a bit. "Lets eat and we can talk more after a shower and cleaning the bed. We did quiet a number on your sheets." Will snorts and held onto Hannibal as the alpha sets him down. The dogs where fed and the pair eat. Will thinks of this..a domestic bliss with this alpha.. he feels his belly and smiled a bit. He felt something in his head saying the alphas seed took...and he trusts it.


	2. new world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited

Will had..trouble getting accustomed to life with Hannibal. Moving in was something he was fond of. Hannibal has someone make the dogs a shed of sorts to keep out of the rain and cold if they had to be outside. No dogs in the bedrooms and they ate outside away from the dining room. Hannibal grew kind of accustomed to the dogs after a week. Will caught the alpha sometimes throwing a ball or toy for the pack outside or giving them a little cooked meat in their bowls.

Hannibal allows a spare room to become Wills personal office. A space away from Hannibal and his life. The dogs where allowed in there where Will made his lures and kept his fishing gear. Bait was kept outside where I won't stink up the house. And Will's office also had a mini fridge and little cubby for his snacks and foods Hannibal wouldn't dare to put in his body but Will liked them.

The whole thing took a rather quick month. And Will realized he hasn't had his heat...and the morning sickness wasn't from him late night snacking. Hannibal noticed the faintest change in Wills scent and ignored it purely because he thought it was the omegas body getting use to a new home

Will brought a pregnancy test the next week when he noticed his own scent changing. A nice one too that estimated how far along said omega is. He takes it when Hannibal isn't home. He grooms himself and cleans up before he takes it. Procrastination really. So now he waits. Waits for the little beep to indicate its done-according to the instructions. It takes 5-8 minutes but Wills goes off in 3.

Will quickly grabbed it and looks. His eyes go wide at what he sees.

**PREGNANT 5+ WEEKS**

Will doesn't hear the car in the driveway or footsteps in the house. He only realizes his mate is home when Hannibal's voice pulls him out of his trance. "Will what is that..?" Hannibal wasn't stupid but...he was more in disbelief if anything. Will shakes his head with watery eyes. He laughs and drops the test. He pulls his shaking knees to his chest and rocks back and forth. His brain was now in overdrive. Hurt and scared. He can't have kids, what if they end up on the spectrum like him or get the worst parts of Will-

Will suddenly registers Hannibal holding him. He takes a deep shake breath. Hannibal was crying. Tears of pure joy. "Will...mylimasis are you pregnant?" He asked and smiled wide. Wills worries melt. He flung himself around Hannibal and nods. "We're gonna have a pup!" Hannibal and Will held each other as they cry in joy and a little fear.

Will was carrying a baby. Hannibals baby to be exact. And Will was more then happy. "You're gonna be a father.." he mutters softly and Hanninal nuzzled Wills mate mark. Scarred over so perfectly now. "And you're going to be a mother my dear Will.." Will cried and held onto his mate...so much was coming now.

Work was something different for Will and Hannibal after the bonding. Will had a simple gold ring and Hanninal had a matching one. But the alpha's was thicker. A few patients of Hannibals noticed and would ask about it. Hannibal would simply reply he was married now and keep it short and simple. Some like Franklin would try and press but he was good at hiding things.

Will told Beverly and Alana. Both congratulating him and asking 100+ questions. Jimmy and Brian where also very excited being the mated pair with two little ones of their own. Jimmy smiled at Will. "Any baby tips just ask; I learned so much after having Vincent and when Leonardo came around it was a breeze." Will smiled and looks to see Jack. "Whats all the talk about?" Alana not thinking smiled. "Oh just talking about how Wills expecting!"

Will's brain barely registers who is talking... he looks up and saw a shocked Jack Crawford. He looks at Will and his face gets serious. "You're..pregnant?" Will looks down and mutters. "Yeah.." Jack smiled and ruffled Wills hair. "Thats great Will...how far along?" Will felt his heart slow down. Greatful Jack wasn't mad.

"Oh...im only like...less then a month. My first appointment is next week." They all listen and talk. Will felt a bit blessed out. At peace..at a calming state. While his Husband- his Alpha- his Hannibal's baby was inside him. Growing and taking root inside his body.


	3. kicks and kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions medical emergency involving baby and possibly inaccurate medical info

Will was 4 months along. He was standing with Beverly, Brian, and Jimmy when he suddenly felt hisnlegs grow wet. He looks down and saw _blood._

_...what?_

"Bev.." he said softly. Beverly looks up and then down at Wills legs. "Shit. Brian call 911!" Jimmy gets a wheelchair and calls the pregnant omegas husband. 

Hannibal was in the middle of a session when he felt his phone buzz. He left it on vibrate for Will only. He politely excused himself and heard Jacks voice. "Hannibal..get to the hospital. Quick." Hannibal drops the patients book. "Why whats going on?" Jack sighed and held his head. "Will was bleeding and...they won't tell me anything just get here now." 

Hannibal hung up and apologizes to his patient. He rushed them leaving. 

_Will and the baby. Are they okay? Was this a higher power punishing him?_

Hannibal makes it and is rushed to Wills side. Will was crying and sweating. His belly looked bigger some how. The OBGYN on call that cared for Will comes in. 

"Has the bleeding stopped?" She addressed a nurse who told her everything. She nods and checks Wills IV bags and smiled. "Good news; babys not coming. And they are safe and sound.." Hannibal wipes off Wills forehead. "And bad news?" 

She nods. "Will would have to stay for a week for observation. The baby has dropped. Making his belly bigger and will require a cesarean when the baby arrives. Also Will- i am strictly saying bedrest. Little to no walking and movement. Its better for you and the baby. And no sexual intercourse vaginally or anally. Okay dad?' She said looking dead at Hannibal. Hannibal nods. He can wait. 

Hannibal rubs Wills belly when the doctor leaves and kisses him all over. Will sighed. "You need to keep working. And get the house ready and-" Hannibal kisses Will to shush him. "Calm down my love.." Will nods and leans back. Sleep soon taking him. 


	4. welcome home Clarice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will goes into labor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! WARNING! Mild depictions of labor and birth! Also mentions cannibalism, afterbirth issues and postpartum depression mentioned!!!

Hannibal took leave when Will was in month 8 of his pregnancy, They had photos from each monthly checkup. Will was much more emotional and clingy getting closer and closer to the due date. Hannibal had gone out killing two months ago so he should be okay for a while.

One cool afternoon Hannibal was making Will lunch, Will was zoned out terribly. Hannibal notices and looks at Will. “Mylimasis, are you okay?” Will groaned and sat up. “I am fine Hannibal..I'm just tired.” He was tired and his stomach was hurting, when he suddenly gasped a bit and whined.

Hannibal goes and sees Wills sweatpants were soaked, amniotic fluid… Hannibal saw the panic on Will’s face and he whined. “Oh no not again..” he mutters and almost collapses off the chair, if Hannibal didn’t catch him. He lays his mate down and holds his hand as he calls an ambulance, there was no way he was gonna make it with Will in the car. Will was soon experiencing what he hadn't had in a long time, the hallucinations.

He saw the Stag and he started to panic. It stood over Will, staring at his belly, his baby. Will started to hyperventilate and scream. “No, getaway! You can't have my baby!!” Hannibal looked at Will and held his hands. “Will look at me, whatever you are seeing isn't **real** , Will!!” He yelled trying to get Will to look at him.

The paramedics arrived and had to restrain Will because he saw them as a threat. Hannibal wasn't happy with this but dealt with it. It was for Will and the baby's safety. The head was already crowning by the time Will was in the LDR in a gown and nurses scrambled to get gloves on and held Will's hands. Will cried and screamed as he tried to not push, “W-Where’s my alpha!?! I need my alpha!!” Hannibal was able to come in as soon as he had gotten a staff gown on and mask, mainly because the baby was 5 weeks early.

Hannibal got behind Will on the bed so Will was leaning back in between the alphas legs. Will panted as he was held by his alpha. The OBGYN came in and got between Will's legs that were held open. The rest was a blur for Will. He couldn't do an epidural, he refused to have one actually. But the pain was almost blinding. And he was sweating nonstop.

Will finally was pushing and sobbing until he felt nothing- and he heard crying, small crying. “Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Lecter..” Hannibal pulled Will's cover down so they could have skin to skin contact. Will was lightheaded and wild-eyed. He held his arms out for the crying infant, Hannibal removed himself from the bed so he could cut the baby's umbilical cord.

"Hello Clarice.." Will mumbled and kisses her. Names where still an odd subject but that name in particular made both parents feel warm. The moment Will spoke those words Hannibal knew it was the perfect name for their newborn.

Will held the newborn in his arms and laughed, afterbirth still covered her but Will didn't care. He kisses her head over and over. “Hello my love..hello my dear Clarice..” he cooed to her. She yawns and looks up at Will. Will was head over heels. He handed the baby over to a nurse before he blacked out.

Will woke up in a hospital room a few hours later. Hannibal was asleep. While Will was out he was able to get papers signed and he was able to go back to the house to get their overnight bags since the OBGYN wanted them there for four days since Clarice was early by five weeks.

He also took home Wills placenta for later, he would make his mate a nice dinner from it when they return home. Will smiled, he didn't see him up though, he whined. Hannibal woke up from Will's distress and looked at him. “You were asleep for five hours love..” Will looks at him. “What time is it?” Hannibal smiled and went to his mate. “8:30 pm Mylimasis.” Will nods and mutters a soft ‘i love you’ before he dozed back to sleep. Hannibal was on edge as well.

They wouldn't see Clarice until tomorrow. He was more concerned over Will's health. He would have a rough recovery these next few weeks. Hannibal was ready for this but he worried about Will's mental health. Postpartum depression mainly. He calls Bedelia who picked up. “Ciao Hannibal, I heard you and Will are at the hospital. Are he and the baby okay?” Hannibal smiled a bit. “Ciao Bedelia, Will is okay, he actually gave birth earlier this afternoon.” She smiled. “I will tell the opera group, they want to send gifts.” Hannibal smiled. “Bedelia, I was wondering if you will have a spot for home visits open soon. I am worried Will is going to develop postpartum and I can't treat him as a psychologist and his mate.” She nods understanding. “As soon as the first signs show, tell me  
and I'll come.”

Hannibal nods and looks at Will. “Thank you, Bedelia.’ He said, he bid her a good night and got up. He brought food for tonight and the morning for Will. He yawns and lays down on the couch. He slowly fell asleep. He woke up early in the morning to Will talking happily with a nurse who took his vitals. The baby hormones made Will very cheery and happy, “Hannibal! I'm lactating!” He said showing him their pup underneath a blanket nursing, what a way to wake up. Hannibal gets up and goes to them. The nurse explained that the baby had a good latch and was very healthy. They could be able to leave sooner than expected, Will was happy about that.

When they came home Will was very tired still, he had very bloody and clumpy discharges still and he wore a belly band so he won't have loose skin. Will lays in bed with their new baby girl as Hannibal puts up anything they might have brought home. He decided that he would make Will a breakfast bowl using his placenta as a ‘sausage.’

He didn't need to know just yet. Hannibal would prep it tonight, but for now he made finger food for Will since he was bed-bound until his discharges weren't heavy. He took the tray of different finger foods Will enjoyed to the bedroom, Will was feeding Clarice peacefully. He looked at the food and whined. “Want me to feed you Mylimasis?” Will nods no. “I can do it after she eats..can you burp her?”

Hannibal nodded and grabbed a little baby towel. Will ate like he had been starved, poor thing needed the energy. “Mylimasis, how do you feel?” Will looks at his alpha and child. “I’m okay, I feel tired, and like I'm just…” He looks down. “Give it time. It will all be okay.” Will lays on his back, holding the baby as Hannibal puts a show on for his omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited
> 
> Okay I know in the last chapter it said a C-section was gonna happen but I loved this chapter and didn't have go heart to re writer the full thing


	5. newborn joys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarice comes home and we get to see how the Chesapeake Ripper and Agent Graham handle their new born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited
> 
> I am probably not gonna rewrite every chapter but eh

Will and Hannibal loved the small sufferings of new parents. Clarice was a clingy mommy's girl. She refused bottles and didn't like having her pamper changed. She also made sure Hannibal got smelly diapers and made him feel bad. The dogs stayed outside at night so they wouldn't bully their way into the nursery.

They received lots of diapers and baby clothes as gifts from friends. Brian and Jimmy apparently won't stop talking about babies since Will sent Beverly a photo of Clarice. Some of the opera friends Bedelia and Hannibal knew sent sweets.

Hannibal didn't touch them but gladly watched Will scarf them all down when the baby slept. Will watched as Hannibal cooed to the baby as she cried. All over being changed, “I know my dear star but we don't need you to have a rash.” He cooed as he buttons up her onesie. Gifted by Jack, it was a dark blue with a print of a doctors coat in the front. Hannibal picks her up and rocks her. She whined and sniffled.

The infant was ready for a nap now, but she refused to be put down. So when she finally did sleep Hannibal carefully slipped her into the playpen. Will was laying on the couch and he hummed. “You should go shower and shave..I love you Hannibal but you're starting to look like a neanderthal.” Hannibal smiled as he rubbed his scruff. It has never gotten this bad but the little pup kept them on their toes. He sat next to Will. “Are you sure love?” He asked softly and tries to kiss Will. But Will shoved his hand in the alpha's face. “Shower and shave first..” He laughs.

Hannibal felt bad for showering but he needed this. The shave was also needed. He puts on a light aftershave because he didn't want to accidentally upset Clarice. He wonders if she had his nose, the odd abilities of it less. Upon returning to the living room in fresh pajama bottoms and shirt he finds Will rocking the baby and singing a lullaby to her. “Did she wake up?” Hannibal asked. Will nods no and smiled.

“I wanted to hold her..” He mumbled softly. He kisses her little head, which has a pink little hat. She loved the hats. Hannibal smiled. “Go shower love..I can handle her.” Will looks up, “Are you sure Hannibal? She’s fine.” Hannibal smiled. “I insist..” Will nods and sits up. They switch, Hannibal in the chair and Will going to take a bath. Hannibal held her in his arms. She whined and kept close to her father. Hannibal looked down at her and sang her a lullaby from his childhood.

She woke up 20 minutes later and whined, Hannibal kissed her little head, “It's just papa, let mama have her alone time.” Clarice yawns and smiles up at her papa. Hannibal's heart melted a little, she had no idea of the dangers of the world. But Hannibal will keep her safe, rid the world of people unworthy to be around his darling Clarice. He walks around the house with her, talking to her about everything there. She listens with wide eyes, loving and soft. Hannibal felt..happy. He smiled at her. Will walks out in just a little red silk robe.

“Daddy-daughter bonding?” he smiled and walked over. Hannibal kisses Will's damp curls. His face just shaved fresh. Smooth and clean. “How are your stitches?” Will whined. “Two fell off, but I have one thats stubborn.” Hannibal nods. “When she sleeps I'll take a look..” Will nods and holds his breasts. “I'm gonna get dressed..” He walks off, leaving Clarice and Hannibal. Hannibal returns to the Living room and realizes Clarice has passed out again, Hannibal takes it upon himself to grab some gloves and tweezers.

Will goes over and Hannibal speaks softly. “Come, my love, let's take a look. The baby is asleep.” Will turns red and nods, obeying his alpha and laying on the sofa on his back, legs open. Hannibal sees a stitch that was ready to come off but didn't. He carefully pulled it out, making Will bleed like he was poked. Will whined a bit at the pain. Hannibal kisses Will’s thigh and smiles. “Done.” Will sat up and kissed his alpha. “I want more babies..” The alpha grinned,

“How can I deny you such a lovely request?” Will hummed and leans on his mate, taking it upon himself to nap. In the safety of Hannibal, because Hannibal loved him..right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay next chapters gonna rock your feels. also im sorry on late update junior years got me on ropes. also plz comment if i should leave my insta for updates n stuff


	6. father knows best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal realizes something is wrong with Will...so like any good alpha he gets him help. 
> 
> WARNING!! mentions postpartum depression and heavy feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got to update the other chapters so enjoy this one folks!

Hannibal first suspected that his mate developed postpartum depression when Will cried about taking Clarice to her two-month checkup. Hannibal had scheduled it with a good friend, to ease Will’s worries but the omega got defensive. He was holding her close as Hannibal told him.

“No. She’s still too little.” Hannibal found this odd. The day came and of course, Will refused to be cooperative. He ignored Hannibal. The alpha wasn’t too happy but Will was not in a mood. Eventually, he got Will to cooperate and dress her in a little purple onesie and hat. Making Clarice cozy for the drive to the children’s clinic. Will sat in the back with his child as Hannibal drove.

Will was distressed the whole time. He refused to speak to anyone but Hannibal and snarled at the doctor when he tried to just touch Will’s arm to comfort the mother. Hannibal was honestly fed up with Will’s attitude. The doctor left to grab something. “Will stop acting like-” “Like what Hannibal? An animal? I won’t let him touch her..” Hannibal sighed.

“He has to make sure she is healthy. I am not a pediatrician Will. I’m right here...I promise he won’t hurt her.” The doctor returned with some needles and vials with labels. Will allows him to check her and talk about her milestones and such. And at the end was the shots.

Hannibal had his arms around Will as he kept Clarice in his arms. She was getting three more baby shots. Will held her as the doctor gave Clarice the shots, she cried of course. It hurt Hannibal’s heart of course but Will cried silently. He rubs her legs after to try and get her to calm down. The rest of the week spiraled from there. Will was crying a lot. He couldn’t sleep and didn’t want Hannibal to touch him or the baby.

He spent all his time with Clarice. He only ate to be able to make milk for the pup, Hannibal called Bedelia right away. She had no problem going over the next day.

Bedelia watched Will. He didn’t like her presence in his home. But with some convincing Hannibal was able to hold Clarice for the first time in three days. She cooed happily at her papa. Bedelia smiled at Will. “Why don’t you go freshen up Will.’ Will sighed and nods.

After a needed shower and change of clothes, Will and Bedelia sat at the dining room table. Bedelia had a small notebook. “Your daughter is beautiful Will, she has your eyes.” She smiled. Will simply sighed and nods. "Your husband is concerned you have postpartum depression. So tell me what's bothering you?"

Will's eyes water. "I don't want to be like my mother, she left when I was three on the account I was too much.." Bedelia nods. She listened to Will talk. Express his fears of having a baby. She could tell this was a lot for Will.

He wanted better for his baby and had doubts about his and Hannibal's life, mainly if Hannibal truly loved him. Poor thing was so hormonal from this, he was always being on suppressants before. It made sense to her. She smiled and shuts her book at the one hour mark. "Would you like to meet again Will?" Will looks at her and nods.

"Would your place of...business be fine?' Bedelia smiled and nods. "If the idea of leaving your pup home changes have Hannibal call. I'll make another home visit."

Will walks into the kitchen with the baby after Bedelia left. He smiled at Hannibal as Clarice sucks on her thumb. Hannibal looks at his child and smiled at how adorable she looked. "Do you have any request?" Will smiled, "I'm not picky, just nothing too heavy."

Hannibal nods and decided a pair of lungs can feed them both. He seasons them with lemon pepper and basil. He gives Will some sparkling water with pina colada flavoring. The couple where able to have a nice peaceful dinner. Clarice was always a good sleeper but always woke up terribly hungry.

Hannibal asks Will, "How do you feel down there my love?" Will turns red and looks into his glass, "Bleedings stopped, its almost back to normal I just..." Hannibal smirked. "What love?" Will looks at his alpha. "I feel so tight.." The alpha nods. "Would you like to try tonight? Or wait-"

"Don't finish that question." Will said and drags Hannibal to the bedroom. The alpha smirked as Will hastily took off his clothes. He smelled so sweet with slick. He adored this part of Will. "You're tense my love.."

Will whined and lets Hannibal take control. He wanted to be helpless. Hannibal lays Will on his back, legs open wide for his alpha. Will just lets Hannibal use his body. Hannibal's hand, slicked in lube rubs against Wills cunt. "Relax my dear~" He kisses and licks Wills thighs as his hand works Will open.

Rubbing his clit and smiling as Wills body makes its natural lubricant. "There we go, I was worried you couldn't get slick~" Will moaned loudly when Hannibal's fingers enter his tight pussy. Will kept his eyes on the ceiling. A thin layer of sweat covers his body making him glow almost.

Will moaned and whined as Hannibal used his hands to make him come undone. Wills body just needed to warm up again. Hannibal licks up the omegas slick and at his hole after the first orgasm.

Will pulled at his alpha's shirt. "Fuck me alpha~" He purred so softly, it was almost maternal. It was maddening. Hannibal waisted no time undressing and getting between Wills legs. He used extra lubricant, not wanting to risk hurting Will or tear him.

Hannibal slowly enters his mate and groaned at how tight he was at first, before he got loose the deeper he sunk in. Hannibal makes sure Will had stimulation to his clit to relax him. Hannibal carefully drew back and eases back in. Repeating till Will begged for more.

Will moaned as Hannibal made love to him. Deep hard thrusts jam and rub his g-spot, while stimulation to his clit helped him. "Alpha~ Knot me!~ I want it!!" Hannibal grabbed the headboard with one hand and got rougher. Will held onto his shoulders and wraps his legs around Hannibals hips as his alpha knotted in him. Coming deep in his cunt and Will came at the knot swelling. They bask in the aftersex as the alpha's knot goes down.

An hour later Will came out of the bedroom in just his black satin robe. He checks on Clarice, she was asleep soundly and peacefully. He goes to clean up the dining room. He puts the plates in the sink. Hannibal always clean dup but what harm can it do?

He grabbed the wipes for the counter and saw the left over meat from the dinner..it looked and felt odd. He opens the fridge and grabbed just a random pack and dropped it. Will fell and went back. His heart was racing and he was frozen in fear.

Will picks up the packet again.. lungs...they where lungs. He grabbed more and found more lungs, hearts, livers, kidneys and spleens. He was crying ugly. Hannibal..was the Cheaspeake ripper.. "Will.." Will looks back at his alpha who had a white rag. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah who doesnt love a nice cliffhanger


	7. lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal deals with the aftermath of Will discovering his secret and must figure out how to proceed further. 
> 
> While Will must figure out his next plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very evil >:3
> 
> enjoy this shitshow of a chapter. I want to get as many chapters as I can up these next 2 weeks due to my holiday break.

Will backs up and looks at Hannibal, “What the **fuck** is that?” He points at the meat on the counter. Hannibal walks to the omega. “Will listen to me, this isn’t what you think-” Will ran for it. He went to Clarice’s room and jammed the door. He was shaking. Will looks at the sleeping baby. He packs a bag for her and picks her up.

She whined and quickly calms once Will released pheromones for her to lul back to sleep. He opens the door and Hannibal didn’t touch him. “Will what are you doing?” He didn’t try and grab Will, mainly because of the baby. Will’s mistake was putting her down. He sets her down on their large bed and was suddenly met with the wretched smell of chloroform. Hannibal held his arms and midsection as the drug overtook Wills body. “Shshshshsh, don’t worry my love… it will all be clear.” Will whimpered as he saw black. All he heard after was Clarice’s little whines.

Hannibal in all honesty was panicking. Will found out, Will saw the meat, he tried to run away, with Hannibal’s baby, their baby. Hannibal makes a bottle for Clarice and feeds her first. She needed to sleep. With a lullaby and food, she was down in no time. Hannibal then had to deal with Will. He grabbed a drill, drill bits, a rounded hook, and pliers.

He lays them on the bed and went to his closet. He had a thick leather collar in the back saved form before Will. With some rope, he heads back to his passed out mate. Hannibal first dressed Will properly. Then he puts the collar on Will and ties him to the bedpost. Now he can work on the headboard. He sighed as he looks at the sold oak. It was a pretty penny but the safety of his mate and baby was worth more. He installed the hook and smiled at the placement. He can make use of this later as well.

Hannibal picks up Will after untying him and lays him down on the bed. He makes sure the rope can move a good length and then tied it. Hannibal closed the hook with the pliers and sighed. “I didn’t want to do this Will.” He got off and goes to the living room. It was midnight. He lays down and grabbed the throw blanket.

In the morning he heard Clarice crying. 6:30 in the morning. As always. Hannibal goes and picks her up, he gave her a clean pamper and onesie. He makes her a bottle and sat down on the couch. He fed and burps the two-month-old and then lets her watch Sesame Street from the comfort of her playpen.

He goes to check on his mate who was waking up. Will’s nipples were leaking and the shirt got damp from it. Will woke up and looks at Hannibal. “Where is she?” Hannibal walks in and smiled. “Watching her little show..” He ties Will who starts to fight him. But a hand over the back of the neck did its job. Will whimpered. Curse his omega biology. Hannibal walks him to the living room. “You will stay in here all day..” He puts Clarice in Will’s arms, the baby cooed.

Will was crying the moment Hannibal left. He held Clarice and pets over her little golden fluffy head of hair. He had two options; he can make a run or he can kill this man he called his alpha. But that would hurt him and the baby. He cant hurt his little girl like that.. So that was off the table. But running away was an option. She's still so young too. He could go to Italy, or France, or just the other side of the states like Hawaii or Texas or California.. but did he want to? 

Hannibal was his alpha. They where bonded and had a small child and it conflicts Will. He was a dangerous man. But..he wouldn't hurt Will or Clarice. Will focuses on the baby all day. He only eats what Hannibal gives him if it isn't meat. Not ready to trust that.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited


	8. why a father would kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal sits down for dinner with his mate, to explain why he does what he does. With a little fun with his darling mate after
> 
> !!Contains murder!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited

Hannibal picked up a fine Cabernet Sauvignon wine and goes to the kitchen while he waited for his newest dish to finish resting. Five minutes to go. Will was all dolled up in his usual dinner seat across from Hannibal. His hair was combed to sweep the side in a perfect manner. Hannibal noticed how the ends near the nape were unruly and did a little flip, Will needed a haircut.

Will had on a soft blue dress shirt with a black suit jacket. His slacks matched, the red ballgag was needed sadly. Will was biting, the alphas forearm proof of this. Wills wrists and ankles held down by rope, the ones on his wrist burn. Will whined and whimpered around his gag.

Hannibal sets up the dinner agonizingly slow. "I have prepared a Rib-Eye Roast with Black Garlic–Red Wine Gravy, and for dessert is some ice cream with whatever toppings you please." Will started to yank at the ropes hard. Hannibal shushed him and sets down a plate. The alpha smiled. "Be good and eat dinner. You're gonna need the strength."

Will looks at Hannibal now scared as the gag came off. Will undid the arm ropes. He waits like an obedient mate. He learned with Hannibal's table manners lessons omegas wait till their mates start to eat. Hannibal noticed and smiled coyly. "My cunning boy~" He starts to eat, only then did Will pick up his fork and knife.

He could lunge forward and kill him. Plunge the knife in the alpha eyesocket and maybe, just maybe, deep enough to hit the brain. He didn't though, Will enjoys the roast and stupid sparkly water. He was so tired and just wanted to sleep, disappear with his baby. Her smell calmed him. So he imagines her on his lap, he eats with his eyes closed. He finishes and sets down the fork and knife. He never opened his eyes. Even when Hannibal picked up the plates. He tied Will's arms back down and cleans up.

Soon Hannibal returns with two large..things. They were plastic material like and Will couldn't make it out until Hannibal puts one on. A plastic suit. He held out another. Just Will's size. Only then did Hannibal fully untie him and help him into the clear murder suit. He combs Will's hair and takes him outside. Where his surprise was held, a man that always catcalled Will at the supermarket.

Will looks at Hannibal shocked. "My love...Why does a wolf kill?" Will gulped and responds. "To feed their pack." He nods. "Why does a father kill?," Will looks at him completely silent.. Hannibal chuckled and kisses Will. "A father kills to feed. And protect. I won't allow scum like this man to walk the same earth our darling little girl does. She will know a world where alphas protect their mates. And where she will also rule." Will was so..shocked how highly Hannibal saw their child. Maybe due to his own upbringings but all he did was smile. "It's beautiful.." he whispers so only they hear. Hidden from Gods own ears.

Then Hannibal hands him a hacksaw. "Help me harvest him.." Will looks at the gagged and bounded man and simply asked. "What will he be after?" Hannibal chuckled. "Don't stress about that Mylimasis.." he kisses Will's cheek and they look at the man. They murder him and Will rips his organs out with the thought of protecting his baby. His darling Star. His Clarice. And Hannibal like a good alpha rewards him after. He helps Will out of the bloody suit and lets him shower. 

Will doesn't run. Instead Will makes himself nice and clean. He used some quick Nair on his legs and shaved around his sex. He was horny. He wanted to prove to his alpha Will was _his._ That Will would birth as many children Hannibal desires and more. After he puts on a lotion he knows Hannibal loves. And waits for his alpha to come to bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi question to the fans- would you guys like a timeskip? i want to introduce the next Lecter baby but they are a few months younger so yeah. Or yall want sin? br />  
> h a l p


	9. How mommies and daddies make babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal gives Will a reward for finally coming to his senses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!WARNING!!Smut and pregnancy

Hannibal saw Will on the bed- nude and freshly smooth. Will gets on his knees and held his hands open to the alpha. _"Come to bed alpha~"_ Hannibal rubs Will's sides as Will held his alpha close. Wanting. Needing his alpha's knot. The omega lets the alpha inside their body. Hannibal heard Will sigh happily as his alpha made love to him. Hannibal gives Will what his body so desperately needed. A knot. Will moaned and withered under his mate for hours that night. As Hannibal's knot was stuffed in him over and over again while load after load of cum followed.

A month and a half passed and Will found himself hunched over the toilet bowl every morning. Hannibal brought Will a high priced pregnancy test when it kept on for two weeks. Will's heat was a week away but he hasn't had a pre-heat yet. But Will takes it and wasn't particularly shocked about the positive result. He tells his alpha during lunch. Clarice was about 5 months when Will and Hannibal happily announced they would have around little one.

Everyone was excited for them. Jimmy and Brian begged to be the godfathers and Beverly offers to be a full time baby sitter. Jack was glad for them as always. Bedelia was out surprised. "I knew you two wouldn't have just one kid.." It makes Will turn red and Hannibal chuckle. Will looks at Hannibal one day in bed, "How do you find time?" He would work until month five of his pregnancy after last time. And Jack can't push him too hard. Hannibal looks at Will confused.

"Time for what?" "Your hobby.." Hannibal looks up from his iPad. Will just referred to it as a 'hobby' in the confines of their home. Hannibal smiled and kisses his omegas head. "I sense you want to be more aware of what I am doing?" Will nods. "Maybe we should have a little code of sorts. It can also help with me throwing Jack off.." he said. "Chilton might start doing consults for us..when I start to get close to leave.." Hannibal clenched his jaw. He didn't like Frederick Chilton. The alpha was a loose nerve. He saw omegas as lower class citizens sometimes.

He worried what would happen to Will if he tried to frame him as the Ripper. Before he gave Will a child. Before the omega caught his interest. He didn't want the man near his child but he has seen photos. Since Jack was one of their many sitters during Wills heats Chilton has seen Clarice. Will reads his alphas mood and held Hannibal's face. "Calm down..I won't go near anyone you don't wish. As long as we just communicate.." Hannibal nods and they heard Clarice crying. Will sighed. "Your turn papa.."

Hannibal smiled and got up. Going to collect his baby. Winston was sleeping by her crib. The dogs slept inside but not in the master bedroom. But they always stay in Clarice's room. It was a nice comfort to the alpha. Knowing they will protect his children. He takes her to the bedroom and Will happily takes her. She was just fussy. "Hey mamas...are you excited to be a big sister?" She cooed at her mother. Just knowing Will was talking. Hannibal watched in awe.. who knew this domestic life was a great cover and suited him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I typed it on my phone and it worked alot better then my laptop. So expect sooner updates and happy new year's!


	10. not a friend of the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibals patient seems to be getting to close to the alphas liking as Will nears his 5 month mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!! Mentions stalkers and a very creepy man and his "friend" 
> 
> I'm basing Clarice's progress off my little cousins. All babys progress different.

Clarice was standing beside Hannibal. Clutching onto her papa's leg. Her hair was a mess of dirty blonde and wavy. It got knotted easily and she enjoyed fruits and her milk with honey. She wore training diapers in the day and regular ones at night. She was progressing fast. Hannibal gave himself a pat on the back because Will made the comment he had the 'good genes'. Hannibal was talking to Will over the phone. Will was asking Hannibal about something for a case.

His belly was smaller then when he was pregnant with Clarice. Barely at month four and Jack was trying to not push him as he normally would. Clarice was practicing walking. It gives her parents near heart attacks when she stands and holds onto stuff. Hannibal was dreading babyproofing the house but he was quick to make it happen. Furniture was moved around to make sure she wouldn't hurt and where she was often in the lounge was a fluffy rug for her.

Hannibal picks up the pup and rests her on his hip. "Alright well ill see you when you get home. I dont have anyone else for the day so I'm home with the little one." Will smiled knowing the baby was safe. "Can I talk to her?" It was a maternal instinct. Clarice cooed when Hannibal puts his phone up to her tiny ear. Not close enough to hurt her hearing. "Hi baby girl! Is my little dove having papa-baby time?' He got a fake gag from Beverly. He talked about a dead body just moment ago and was now cooing to his baby. They soon end the call after 'goodbye's and 'I love you's.

Hannibal hung up and heard a knock at the door. Office hours where closed and he wasn't expecting any packages. He opens the door to meet Franklin. His most..annoyance of patients. Always trying to get into Hannibal's personal life. Franklin smiled. "Hi Dr. Lecter. Oh who is this little one?" He was genuinely surprised. To much of Hannibal's displeasure he didn't have a photo of Will or Clarice in his office. Privacy with patient and especially this one. He held back a growl as the man's fat fingers tickle his daughters belly making her giggle and laugh. "This is my daughter." Franklin nods. "I didn't know you had a daughter Dr. Lecter. Do you have a mate as well?"

Hannibal smiled to not be rude. He asked. "What did you need again Franklin. Office hours are closed and I believe we had our weekly session already.." Frankin laughs a bit. "I um..lost my phone and I thought you would let me go ahead and look around for it.." Franklin's sessions where on Friday. It was currently Wenesday.. "If I had found one I would have emailed patients. Have a good evening Franklin." He shuts the door on the man and Clarice looks at her Papa with a baffled look. Hannibal decided to bath her and do some more walking exercises with her.

She didn't like shoes at all but he kept trying to get her to walk with them. "Maža mergaitė..don't be so subborn." She whined started to make the starting noises of a crying child. She was throwing a fit over shoes. Hannibal sits the pup on his lap and takes the shoes off the omega pups feet. Will came home around 4 to Hannibal feeding Clarice small cut grapes and strawberries. She giggled as she was kisses all over by her mama. Hannibal kisses the omega and hummed. Hannibal tells him at dinner about Franklin. Just in case. Will sighed, he card him Hannibal's 'fan'. Hannibal growled. "He touched her.." Will looks at the baby in her high chair.

She plays with some plastic keys with her stuffed doggy in the chair with her. Will smiled a bit at Will. "He isn't going to hurt her Hannibal.." The alpha stabbed the cutting board and Will jumped. Clarice did too but she started to cry. Hannibal snaps out of his mood and looks as Will comforts the pup. Will glared at his husband and goes to him. Clarice calms and nuzzled Wills chest. Hannibal sighed and kisses her head. "Im sorry kūdikis..." Will used a free hand to hold Hannibals face.

"Do you need to hunt?' Hannibal nods cautiously. Will smiled and kisses his cheek. "Just give me a time and date and I'll be home with Clarice..'Oh how understanding is his darling boy. He smiled and Will looks at the chili on the stove. "Now finish up papa...we're hungry." He makes a pouty face at Clarice and the baby giggled. He walks off to the dining room.


	11. creep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobias catches wind of Dr. Lecters family..
> 
> I tried to make this longer :,)

Tobias was at a pointless lunch with the pitiful Franklin. He didn't pat much attention as he he ate until he heard Franklin mention the infamous Dr. Lecter. Tobias was taking a liking to listening about the man. Tobias had a run in with Lecter and an opera, where he had a pretty blue eyed omega on his arm and when the FBI asked about string instruments with Dr. Lecter present.

"- and it turns out Dr.Lecter isn't a bachelor! He has a little girl and wife." Tobias looks at him. "I cant see him as a...domesticated guy." Franklin went on to describe the infant. While Tobias thinks about Dr. Lecter. 

Will was at the store. One that Hannibal went to alot. Clarice was in the carts baby seat as he grabbed stuff from a list for his husband. His belly showing over his clothes. Some younger employees help him with stuff he can't grab. He checks out and a worker helps him with his bags. Being pregnant had its perks. 

Will thanks the young man and starts to put Clarice in her car seat. He was getting out when the tight space makes him trip over his own feet. He gasped as he went down but some arms catch him. 

"Be careful ma'am... I dont think that would have been a pretty fall." A young man had caught Will. Will sighed and got back on his two feet and whined. "Thank you. " he said and goes to the driver side. 

"Do you need anymore help?" The man asked. Tobias knew his plan was going smoother then expect. So he keeps pushing Will until the omega almost runs over his feet. He will call his mate. 

Tobias smirked darkly and walks off. While Will frantically does call his mate. Hannibal was in his office filling out paper work for when the time his second child does come. 

"Yes Will?" He said kinda on autopilot. Will was breathing hard. In a panic. "Hannibal some guy tried to force himself into the car.." Hannibal shuts his book and stood up. "Are you heading home now?" Will whined. "Yeah me and Clarice.." 

Hannibal nods. "Stay on the phone with me." He locks the main entrance to the office and goes around to the house. He keeps checking on Will who was on the verge of tears or breaking down.

Hannibal feeds the dogs and as soon as he heard the car pull up he goes outside to get Will and Clarice. The baby is dealt with before Hannibal tends to Will. 

The poor omega was shaking and cries on his alpha as soon as he is in their bedroom. Hannibal faintly smells the man on Will and growled. "Lets get you in the bath love.." 

He makes Will a relaxing bath with Epsom salt and bubbles. He puts Wills clothes in the hamper and then tends to His Omega. Washing his body and belly. Washing his hair and making him feel safe.

Hannibal won't tolerate this. He speaks softly to Will. "No more trips to the store alone.." Will nods and was soon dried and dressed. Hannibal cooks dinner with anger. He was pissed. 

While Will and Clarice slept Hannibal thinks. This alpha planned this..he would kill this man. He won't eat them. For they don't deserved to be...


	12. catgut strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the events of Tobias and Franklin's attractions to Hannibal and Will follows two simple mistakes. 
> 
> 1) don't threatened an alphas mate and children  
> 2) don't threaten an omegas children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now imma try and keep on track with the actual show. Enjoy

The trombone players body was right before Will was expected to leave. But he decided to go ahead and help. Maybe he wasn't ready to leave again. To have the pain and postpartum depression of birth but...he was doing it his alpha and himself. He loved his daughter and husband. And the new baby in his belly. But he felt like something was...missing.

Hannibal was looking for something among his papers. Franklin was in his chair and he sighed. "Dr. Lecter are you against same sex attraction?" Hannibal returns with a pen. "In what way?" "Alphas loving alphas and omeges loving omegas.." Hannibal looks at him. "I believed my significant other was a beta or alpha before telling me the truth. Suppressants. But I am not allowed to voice my opinion on that.."

Franklin nods. "Because i...I think I'm in love with Tobias.." Hannibal nods. "And you do understand that Tobias is an alpha like you?" Franklin sighed. "Yes but...my brain says to be around him. Its different from me and you. I want you to be my friend but Tobias...I want to claim him.." Hannibal listens to Franklin talk. For once it wasn't about himself thank God.

At home Will spoke of the case as he fed Clarice. While Hannibal made them a meal. Hannibal had a rule of no work at the dinner table or in the kitchen but today seemed rough. Hannibal interrupts his omega. "Im sorry but i have to ask..after this one you are going to be home..correct?'

Will nods and doesn't look at his mate. Hannibal sighed. "Will. this might be draining for you but think of the baby and others after-" "I dont want another baby after this one Hannibal.." Hannibal didn't give a disgusted look or protest. He just cooked and asked. "Why is that mylimasis?"

Will sighed. "Clarice's pregnancy was so rough. And this one is probably gonna be the same and...I dont know.. lets just settle down a bit more with her and the new baby first..." Will smiled sadly. "Please don't be mad.." he said with teary eyes.

Hannibal lowers the heat on the food and goes to Will. "I am not mad my love..I am glad you told me.."

Clarice yawns and whined. Hannibal smiled. "Put the little one to sleep while I get dinner ready.." Will nods and picks up Clarice. She would get her bath tomorrow but Will went to do her nightly routine. Cleaning her little gums and face,hands, and feet. The changing her into a diaper before putting her in a onesie for sleep.

Will and Hannibal ate in peace. Hannibal had some soft music playing. After the main course Will spoke up. "Anything interesting today?" Hannibal smiled a bit.

"Doctor-Patient confidentiality my dear.." Will pouts. "Fine.." the baby monitor sits between them. It was peaceful. Bliss.. "Do you know where real pricey strings are made in town. Not to big a store. Probably considered a small business.?" Hannibal ponders on his spouse's question. "Possibly. I can call around tomorrow or look on my lunch." Will nods.

After dinner is consumed and the dishes are done, Hannibal and Will retire to their bedroom. Will was running some oil in his hair and some lotion on his belly. His skin got dry and itchy since the baby was growing. Hannibal check his alarms and the baby before he goes to shower. Will was fast asleep already.

The next day at the lab Will listens to Beverly, Jimmy, and Brian talk about the bodys vocal cords. As he listens he held his belly possessively. What if his child was like Hannibal or himself. What would he do if Clarice one day came home bloodied from killing someone?

Will comments on the throat being treated with some chemical solution. Able to speak of death while such an innocent life was inside him. He gets up and goes to look at the body. He just hoped Hannibal found anything.

Will visits Hannibal at lunch. Talking of this killer and the body. Hannibal mentions Olive Oil. How the killer was trying a different sound. Will listened and held his belly. He doesn't tell his husband of Garrett Jacob Hobbs. How he still saw his face.

Hannibal walks to his mate and rests his hands upon his omegas belly. "Does he kick yet?" Will smiled knowing Hannibal wanted a boy so bad. " _They_ don't. Yet. Maybe they just are waiting for the right moment." 

Dinner is now a simple affair with a child. Clarice being only 5-6 months she didn't have table manners. The couple sit next to each other now they are able to take turns feeding the baby. If guests are expected they will try and see if Clarice will eat early. If not Hannibal expects Will to handle the infant. 

Hannibal after thinks of the case Wills on. Maybe he should ask Jack to consult. Will has enough on his plate being a mother and soon welcoming a second baby. He sips his wine and cleans up. Will was in the shower. Maybe he can catch him in time for some fun..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone. I can now say I have OFFICALLY cleaned up my story! Plz go back and read it! Some chapters are rewritten while some I only tweaked a bit. 
> 
> Have a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> plz leave kudos and have a good day/night


End file.
